The Benn Parable
by kjc609
Summary: "This is the story of a man named Benn..." I got bored and decided to make this long-ass one-chapter fic. Enjoy, you pieces of shit.


"_This is the story of a man named Ben Stack. We'll call him Benn._

_Benn was the founder of a company called PLAYtheGAMEco, a YouTube organization that played games like Call of Duty, Battlefield, and even the occasional bout of Team Fortress 2._

_Benn's job in all this was simple: He made videos with the other members of PLAYtheGAMEco, while running his own YouTube channel._

_While some of the other members considered it a normal experience, Benn relished every moment that he made the videos, as though he had been made exactly for this kind of thing._

_And Benn was happy."_

"_And then one day, something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Benn. Something he would never quite forget._

_He had arrived at the PLAYtheGAME office, when he saw that not one single person had arrived, besides him. No one was on the forums, either. No one had shown up to make a video, chat on the forum chat, or even try to rip Chris's balls off._

_Never before in the history of-"_

"Okay, what the fuck…" Benn said out loud. "Who is that?! Where the fuck is Boop? Or Warren? Or Rowan? Or Eric? Or even fucking Chris?" The Narrator acted like he didn't hear him.

"_All of his co-workers were gone? What could it mean? Benn decided to go to the meeting room, perhaps he had simply missed a memo."_

"I didn't miss a fucking memo, you cunt!" Benn aggressively responded. "I own this fucking channel!" This time, the Narrator did respond.

"_Benn…"_ The Narrator calmly responded. _"I know you want to find out where your homosexual life partners are, and I understand that."_

"Okay, fuck you." Benn stated, blankly. "They are not my homosexual life partners! Chris is most definitely homosexual, but I hate him. I am one-hundred percent straight! I even have a wife back in France!"

"_Well, Benn, if that's how we're going to play it, then fine." _The Narrator cleared his throat before saying the following:

"_Benn's homosexuality had just initiated the PLAYtheGAMEco office's emergency detonation system. In the event that Benn had grown so homosexual that he had started to love Chris, nuclear detonators are set to explode, eliminating the entire complex."_ I then deactivated the nuclear detonators before they could go off.

"_W-what? Who was that?" _"Yes, I would like to know that too, considering he just saved my life."

Why, hello there, good friends. I'm the author of this story, kjc609, known to the forums as ThatOneAnon. And I have to say, I didn't know that the Narrator would stoop as low as making gay jokes. _"Why, that's only because Benn was resisting me! I needed to insult him, somehow!"_ Yes, but I could do it much better! Watch this…

Hey, Benn! "Yes, ThatOne…um, what was it?" ThatOneAnon. "Ah, yes, ThatOneAnon, what?" You're a faggot and you love it when Chris shoves his cock deep in your ass. You love golden showers from the PLAYtheGAME staff.

"Hm, I'll have to admit, that is a better way of insulting me then the Narrator's way. Fuck you, ThatOneCunt." Eat my dick, Benn Drown.

"_Well, I can safely say that I am still a better narrator than you, Mr. Anonymous. I challenge you to a narrating contest." _I accept.

"_I shall start. Benn, please walk down the hallway and open that door." _ "Um…okay…"

"_Benn stumbled his way down the hallway, searching for his co-workers. He went over to the door in front of him, and slowly opened the door. The door creaked as he opened it."_

Hm…nice job. Now let me show you how it's done. Ahem…

Benn stumbled his way down tha hallway, searchin fo' his co-workers yo. Dude went over ta tha door up in front of him, n' slowly opened tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da door creaked as he opened dat shit.

"_What the…how did you do that?!" _I used Gizoogle Tranzizzle. _"Well, that must be cheating, right?!" _ Yes. _"Well, in that case, I win! I am the best narrator!"_

No, actually, I win. _"What? You can't do that!" _Yes I can, I'm the author of the story. _"No, that's cheating! Fuck you- Oh, now you've done it! You've made me resort to cursing! The audience won't like that!" _Considering the shit that encompasses the community, I think they'll just love it. "Screw this, I'm leaving." There, he's leaving! Now let's narrate him leaving! Ahem! Benn, being fed up with everything that was happening, decided to leave. Okay, your turn.

"_Benn, bein fed up wit every last muthafuckin thang dat was happening, decided ta muthafuckin bounce." _W-What?! _"See?! I can do it, too!" _Oh, like Hell you can't, that was my idea!

"_ThatOneAnon was fat and ugly, and really, really, stupid." _

The Narrator was a British cunt with really yellow teeth.

"_He's probably only liked on the PLAYtheGAME forums because people think he's so bad at comedy, that he's actually funny, that's how stupid he is. That, or he sucked Joe's dick." _

He probably only got the job as the Narrator because he likes the job, that's how stupid he is. That, or he illegally smuggled a gun in from the Middle East because the only people who have guns in England are the military, and used the gun to threaten his boss to give him the job.

"_Also, Anon is addicted to drugs and hookers." _

Also, The Narrator is addicted to drugs and hookers.

"_Hey, that was my line!"_

Fuck you!

"**Fuck you!" Cried ThatOneAnon, as him and the Narrator continued to argue over who the better narrator was. Benn was long gone, by now. He had left the PLAYtheGAME office, and had gone back to France to fuck his wife some more.**

**And yet it would be just a few moments before ThatOneAnon would go back to his boring life, watching shitty YouTube videos, making shitty fanfics, and browsing shitty websites. The Narrator would go back to his boring life, narrating the adventures of Stanley, and trying to get him to do what he tells him. Benn would go back to his boring life, making videos for PLAYtheGAME. And the reader would go back to his/her (most likely a her) boring life, reading shitty fanfics and making shitty fanfics. What did these four think they were going to accomplish?**

**When every path you can take is just the same thing you were doing already, death becomes meaningless, making life the same. Do you see, now? Do you see that you and them were dead from the moment you started reading this story?**

**Heh…look at these four. All of them, trying to convince themselves that they love what they do, but really, they hate everything around them, to the point where they want to become some sort of supervillain and destroy whatever remains of the world.**

**All of them, longing to be free…**

…**But listen to me. This story is not over.**

**It's about to restart, anyways. But there is a way to end the story!**

**Close your browser, and turn off your computer! There's no other way to stop reading this story! As long as you keep reading, you'll be learning about someone else's path, all while creating your own meaningless path!**

**Whatever you do, don't let time choose for you!**

**Don't let time-**

"_This is the story of a man named Ben Stack. We'll call him Benn."_

_THE END_

Credits:

The Benn Parable

Created by kjc609, A.K.A. ThatOneAnon

Inspired by:

PLAYtheGAMEco

The Stanley Parable


End file.
